


Talking to yourself

by FangirlingPuggle



Series: Jade Dragon AU [1]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance begins, Demon sorcerers are only in mirror, Enemies to Friends, Epic Bromance, Episode Related, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jade Dragon AU, Jade is done with them, Protective Jade, Psychic Bond, Sharing a Body, Shendu's siblings are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Set in the Jade dragon AU, after Tchang Zu gets sent back to the Netherworld the demons call to berate Shendu. Jade is 100% done with them.Aka.How the Bromance begins.





	Talking to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season 2 episode ‘And He Does His Own Stunts’
> 
> Warning implied/refenced abuse because Shendu's siblings are awful.

Jade has had to deal with a lot from the month or so she’s been roommates with a certain angry giant gecko, long rants villains speeches, having to live in the old fish packing plant (that actually smelt worse than uncle’s sandwiches which she did not believe was even possible)and having to fight with Uncle Jackie and Thoru and all the others (which sucked no matter how cool the breathing fire thing was).

But this, this was pushing her past her limits.

‘This’ being the mirror based video call with a certain X-statue’s extend family.

“You are only continuing to show your incompetence Shendu!” the fish faced one hissed

“yet another portal sealed and another one of us back in this cursed realm” the bat like one howled out

“now my siblings” Jade heard Shendu say through her mouth

“SILENCE YOU WASTE OF DEMON CHI” one screamed at him

Jade didn’t need to be looking at Shendu’s face over her own in the reflection to see the flinch she felt it in her head.

He was uncomfortable and…scared.

Now Jade didn’t, well Dragonboy was a jerk and had tried to kill them before and…

“When I next see you I will make you pay for your incompetence” the electric demon threatened darkly “I would have had my palace and still be on the earthy realm where we all should if you had done what you were meant to” a cruel smirk pulled on his lips “I am sure our next sibling to enter through the portal will ensure you suffer for it but I can’t wait to make you do so by my own hands” eclectically crackled around his head in the mirror

In her mind she could feel Shendu want to retreat to not be talking to them, he was scared of them, no. He was absolutely terrified of his ‘siblings’

Jade felt her anger spike and oh she knew Jackie and Uncle and Thoru and everyone would yell at her for this, but oh no she was done with this.

Shendu’s presence in her mind was already trying to retreat and it was really pretty easy to push past him and gain control of her own body, she’s barley gained control when she felt the yell pass her lips

“WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!”

She felt Shendu’s shock in their head as well as his expression in the mirror

“how dare you worthless human” the frog faced one began only to be cut off by the one with the weird tongue

“Well it seems are dear brother is so incompetent he can no longer keep the child he uses as a host under control…I can’t say I’m even remotely surprised” he drawled out getting laughter from the others

Jade just glared at them gritting her teeth, she could feel Shendu want to take control, even though his discomfort was still flying all over their mind, she moved her presence in front of him blocking him from taking control but also trying to block these jerks from him even if it was just in their head

“Oh save it tall dark and ugly” she snapped and the laughter cut out Jade just ignored them because herself preservation skills weren’t great and she was so utterly done with every one of them “why don’t you all just shut up! You know Shendu’s opening the portals even with all of section 13 and my uncle Jackie and uncle trying to stop him which is not easy… like at all and the fact that the 3 of you who got through got caught isn’t his fault! Especially you sparky” she ignored the sound of offence from the demon “it’s defiantly not his fault you got caught just because you didn’t realise lightning didn’t work on rubber” she folded her arms smiling “which even I know and I’m a kid…you think an all powerful all knowing demon sorcerer would know that right?” she could see him open his mouth and quickly added “I mean you did tell Shendu to ‘stay out of your way’ because you ‘knew exactly what you were doing ‘ and that you ‘didn’t need help from a second class sorcerer like him’ because he ‘didn’t know anything’…isn’t that right?”

She could feel the death glare cutting all the way from the netherworld she just smiled back sweetly as could be, Shendu just stared at her from the mirror their mind was silent discomfort and fear now just a blanket of confusion

After another beat of silence Jade widened her smile “well if that’s all we should go gotta figure out how to open the next portal…I mean unless you’d rather keep yelling? Because I’m sure that won’t let section 13 find it first or anything” she teased and oh if looks could kill she would be beyond dead “ok then gotta go bye” before anything else could be said she grabbed a blanket and threw it over the mirror.

Jade stood there in silence for a moment breathing deeply before she heard a crash turning she saw the enforcers are gaping wide eyed at her looking very much like fish, a broken coffee cup that had slipped from Ratso’s fingers.

She just glared at them and must be channelling Shendu’s dangerous demon aura because the group turned tail and fled without a word

When she heard the door slam she walked over and collapsed against the wall closing her eyes.

“…why did you do that?” Shendu asked as he opened their eyes, his voice was unsure

For a beat she didn’t answer not sure how to put it “…your family are jerks” she settled on “you…you didn’t deserve that”

The confusion in their mind grew tinted with shock and “…I have tried to destroy you and your family numerous times Chan”

“Yeah I remember” she chuckled out before glancing at the door and mirror, it was just them she could tell the magic on the mirror wasn’t there now (thank you new weird demony sixth sense) “but you were scared of them” she felt his force bristle a denial building “I felt it” she added cutting off the retort

Neither spoke out loud, in their mind thought Jade was thinking she wanted to ask…wanted to know why why he was scared, if they hurt him, if that’s why he never tried to free them before…if he wanted them back.

Within their mind she got responses back, yes, yes, never if he could help it…but he couldn’t now not with their deal

“Your siblings are the worst” Jade said out loud finally

Shendu laughed using their mouth “I will not argue with that”

Jade smiled leaning back, this was nice actually, it wasn’t being forced about the presences themselves in their head weren’t fighting and pushing they were just their…it was odd but in a cool way.

She smiled wider leaning back “hey I always wanted to ask about the talismans” she felt Shendu perk up “they’re basically the most amazing things ever how did you make them?” she felt excitement in their head and her smile didn’t feel as if it was just her own anymore

 

When the enforcers finally muster the courage to go back in hours later they found the kid leaning against the wall smiling and excitedly talking voice shifting quickly between her own and Shendude’s quickly eyes flashing between brown and solid red within the blink of an eye and duel laughter ringing out.

They exchange looks and decide the leave for another few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Shendu and Jade 100% bond over their love of the Talismans (they are the 2 characters who love them the most)
> 
> In season 3 they are both insanely protective over the animals.
> 
> Thank you for reading =)


End file.
